No Thanks, I'm Stuffed
by DeliciousKrabKakes
Summary: It's a Fenton Thanksgiving! Just a cute little one-shot based on Thanksgiving. Be careful what you eat around the Fenton household, because it might just want to eat you!


**Okay, I wanted to do a Thanksgiving Oneshot so... here :P**

********

On which day of the year can you stuff your face, pass out, and your parents AREN'T mad at you? Thanksgiving Day, of course! Which also happens to be one of Jack Fenton's favorite holidays, however, in the Fenton household, one must re-learn the difference between inedible and edible "food"...

********

Jazz was reading a book on the couch, unfazed by the fact that it was a holiday. Maddie was bustling in the kitchen, trying to get the table set and the food finished. Jack was trying to sneak into the kitchen to "sample" the foods that were already prepared. Last but not least, the youngest family member, Danny Fenton, was sprawled out on the rug, still in his pj's at five O' clock, watching the parade on the television.

It had actually been a pretty good day. The ghosts were no where to be seen because, like humans, they preferred to eat until they explode (sometimes quite literally) on Thanksgiving. No school for the remainder of the week, which was always a bonus, and Danny could stay in pajama pants and a T-shirt and _not_ be scolded! Epic!

Thanksgiving was always a great holiday for Danny; not because of the food, the pajamas, the no school, or even the ghosts. It was one of the best holidays because there was no arguing between anyone, the family was together and happy.

"Jack Fenton, you can wait for ten minutes!" Maddie scolded her husband, but you could hear the joking smile in her voice. Jack pouted like a toddler who wasn't getting his way.

"But _Mads_..." He whined and gave his wife the puppy-dog eyes.

"Honestly, I married a child..." She chuckled and gave him a spoon filled with whipped potatoes, which he practically inhaled. Maddie laughed, which provoked Jack to do so as well, he sprayed her with saliva-potato.

"Jack!" she shrieked as they both roared with laughter.

Well, no arguments _most_ of the time...

********

At around five-thirty, the table was set for four and everything but the turkey was on the table. Maddie dished out servings of potatoes, turnips, squash, and corn onto the plates while Jazz waited patiently and Jack had gotten wide-eyed and obsessively licked his lips. Danny turned off the television and cracked his back. He walked into the dining room where the rest of his family was and grinned at the depraved look of hunger on his father's face.

"Danny? Do you think you can get the turkey out of the oven? Be careful, it's hot." Danny nodded and went into the kitchen, the smell of roasted turkey was overwhelming. His mouth watered as he opened the oven and threw on a pair of oven mitts. He set the turkey on top of the stove while he closed and turned off the oven. He observed the turkey.

"Mmm. Awesome golden brown..." He commented on the roasted bird.

"Why, thank you!" A perky male voice said. Danny jumped and looked around. He was the only one in the kitchen, minus the turkey. He shook his head violently. He watched waaay too much television today... He chuckled at his own thoughts.

"As if a roasted turkey could talk..." Once again, the voice answered him.

"That's quite foolish! Roasted turkey? I'm just browned up a little..." Danny's eyes widened as he stared at the talkative poultry. The talkative _dead_ poultry.

"D-Did you just talk to me?"

"No. I just like hearing my own voice. Of _course_ I was talking to you! What's your name?" Danny blinked. The bird in front of him _had_ talked. Not only that, but the turkey had used it's small wings to stand on it's fat legs. The turkey was _alive!_

"M-My name is Danny. B-But we were gonna have Thanksgiving dinner?" The plump bird groaned and jumped off the stove and over to the sink, above which was an open window.

"No thanks, I'm stuffed." The turkey patted his fat belly, which was indeed filled with stuffing. The poultry proceeded to jump onto the windowsill and "look" back at Danny.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Davey!" At this, the turkey jumped out of the window. Danny blinked a couple of times.

"Why does this happen every year?"

********

**Hoped you guys liked it! I thought it was funny! :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
